Pull Me Sideways
by DreamsofPurpleRoses
Summary: Draco Malfoy has recently come into his Veela inheritance and has found his mate in Harry Potter. Knowing that Harry doesn't exactly like him, Draco knows that winning his affections will be difficult. It certainly isn't helped by a new transfer student who has also set his sights on little Harry. A boy who isn't what he seems. In the war for Harry's heart, who will be the victor?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Pull Me Sideways**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. I am not making money off of this story. Blah blah blah blah blah!**

**Warnings: Boy/boy slash, Ginny bashing, violence, bad words, and Veelaness. Don't say I didn't warn you**

**Summary: ****Draco Malfoy has recently come into his Veela inheritance and has found that his mate is Harry Potter. Knowing that Harry doesn't exactly like him, Draco knows that winning his affections will be difficult. It certainly isn't helped by a new transfer student who has also set his sights on our favorite little Gryffindor. A student who isn't exactly what he seems. With the threat of Voldemort on the horizon, competition for his mate's heart, and a dark secret that has yet to be discovered, Draco Malfoy is in for the fight of his life.**

The second Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace and on to platform 9 3/4, he was attacked by the most amazing, delicious, and delectable scent he had ever smelt. His mouth watered and his knees went weak. His eyes darkened with unbridled lust. It was the smell of his mate. The thought alone made his eyes go even darker and his whole body shake with anticipation. There was nothing he wouldn't give just to be able to track down the source of that smell and just...ravish them. The Veela inside of him was screaming at him to find his mate and claim them before someone else had the chance. It took everything he had not to give in. The emptiness inside of him that had been present ever since his Inheritance increased tenfold. It was now painful. Draco knew that his mate would be able to take this pain away.

In fact, the only thing that was stopping him was his father's gentle but firm grip on his shoulder. "Can you sense your mate?' Lucius Malfoy asked in a low voice, scanning the area around them with his eyes.

Draco nearly moaned at the word mate. Merlin, he wanted his mate so bad. He nodded in answer to his father's question. "They're here." he mumbled as he too started scanning the platform. "They smell so good, father. I need them so bad. Can I go find them?" He looked up at his father pleadingly. If Lucius allowed him this he would never ask for anything again.

Lucius only shook his head. "You know the plan, Draco. You must restrain yourself until you speak with Dumbledore. If you locate your mate on the train, you cannot act. I will meet you in the Headmaster's office after the Welcoming feast, where we will discuss the situation and we will talk to your mate as well. All I ask of you is that you do not act if you see your mate, which you undoubtedly will. I know it will be difficult, Draco, but it is essential. You will be with your mate soon enough."

The Hogwarts' Express let out a warning whistle, signaling that it was almost time to go. Lucius gave his son's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "I will see you see you soon, Dragon. Just be strong. If you do as I say, I promise the emptiness will go away. If you jump your mate on the train, they will be confused and scared. Do you want your mate to be scared of you?"

Draco's heart clenched painfully at the thought. He only wanted his mate to be happy. "No, but I just want to hold them, father. So very badly." Draco could imagine wrapping his arms around his mate and holding them close, protecting them from evil. The Veela inside of him purred happily at the thought. He took in a deep breath. "I will do as you request, father. I will be strong."

The whistle sounded again. His father nodded at him, gave him a pat on the back, and left. Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle, so he called them over. He ordered the two to find him a compartment and take his things there. When they left, Draco boarded the train and took a deep sniff. The scent of his mate was even stronger now.

The temptation to find his mate was very difficult to resist. And Draco decided he didn't want to. It wouldn't hurt to just see his mate. He wanted to know who they were. He needed to know. As soon as he found out then he would be content until later in the Headmaster's office.

Draco walked calmly through the train, keeping his cool Malfoy exterior in place while inside he was jumping up and down like a child in Honeydukes. The scent got more and more prominent, and Draco got more and more excited. Yet people seemed intent on getting in his way. He scowled at all of them and shoved them aside. He was so close.

The smell was dizzying now. He pushed into the general Gryffindor part of the train. So his mate was a Gryffindor. Not exactly what he expected, but oh well. He couldn't be concerned with that right now. No matter what house his mate was in, Draco would love them.

Closer and closer; he could feel it in his veins. He had to fight to keep a smile off his face. He stopped outside one of the compartments, breathing in the smell that threatened to take him over. Not wasting a second, Draco slid open the compartment door.

Inside there were four people. He scanned over them quickly, looking for the one that was his mate. Granger? No. Weasley? No, thank Merlin. Who was that? A new kid? It didn't matter. Not his mate. That just left...Potter.

When Draco locked gazes with Potter, his heart soared and he nearly melted. Potter was...beautiful. His hair had a just shagged look, and Draco wanted to run his hands through it. His emerald eyes sparkled so incredibly, shining with so much emotion. His rose petal lips looked so soft. What Draco wouldn't give to kiss them. Potter was small, with a long, lithe body. He would fit perfectly in Draco's arms.

A huge wave of lust washed over him as he stared at his little mate. He could picture Potter on his hands and knees, with Draco thrusting into him, making his little mate scream out in pleasure. Oh yes, he was going to claim Potter. He was going to thrust his cock so far up Potter's ass, that Potter wouldn't be able to remember anything but the feel of Draco inside of him.

As the lust dulled, a new emotion appeared. Love. He wished he could pull Potter in his lap and place small kisses on his neck, causing his mate to giggle and relax in his arms. If he could just hold Potter's hand in his own...he was sure his life would be complete. Potter had the nicest hands. They were small with pianist like fingers. He bet they would slip so easily between his own. In his mind he saw himself cuddling with Potter on a couch in front of a fireplace, his fingers running lazily through his mate's silky hair.

He focused again on reality when he heard Weasley's voice. The red head's face was matching his hair and he was glaring at Draco. "What're you doing here, Malfoy?" he hissed.

Draco ignored him to look over to Potter, who was blushing slightly. He looked so pretty when he blushed. Why was Harry blushing, though? Was it because of him? That thought filled him with hope. Looking down, though, he saw that the new kid had his hand placed gently on top of Potter's as he talked, unperturbed by Draco's entrance.

The Veela saw red and his nails dug into his palms. The creature inside of him roared furiously at the sight of someone else touching Potter, his mate. _He's mine,_ he thought possessively. _He's mine and no one else can touch him._

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The new kid must have realized he was being spoken to, because he turned to face Draco. Draco immediately looked him over, assessing his competition. The boy was handsome enough with stylish brown hair and light blue eyes. He had a strong jaw that was covered with just a bit of stubble. He was well muscled, but Draco easily matched that now as he had grown during his Inheritance, and was now taller, stronger, and bigger in a certain area that made Draco very, very happy.

"Are you talking to me?" the boy asked. An American. The boy was an American. He scowled. That was going to get him a lot of attention at Hogwarts. They had yet to have an American student. Did Potter like that sort of thing? Would he like this boy more because of that fact?

In answer to the boy's question, he nodded, making sure to look down his nose at the American to prove that he was superior.

The boy gave him a winning smile and held out his hand; not the one on top of Potter's, Draco noticed. "Christopher Rienhart," he said.

Draco shook Rienhart's hand as it was polite to do so, but it took everything he had not to break the American boy's hand, which, again thanks to his Inheritance, would have been a simple matter. "Draco Malfoy," he replied smugly, noticing the flicker of recognition in the other's eyes. "What is an American like yourself doing here on a train to a British Wizarding school?"

"My dad's an Auror and he got reassigned to the Ministry of Magic here. We heard this was the best Wizarding school around."

"But surely you could have gone to Durmstrang? That is a far more superior school."

"Not any girls. My dad wanted me to be around more girls. Personally I prefer guys, but where I came from that wasn't exactly okay. I heard Britain's more accepting though and my dad's not around to tell me off about it."

Draco nodded, acting like he was listening even though he had tuned out of the conversation already. He was still glaring at the boy's hand that was currently still touching his mate. Filthy American dirtying his mate with his disgusting hands. "So I see you've met Potter already." Draco shot Potter what he hoped was a sexy smirk.

He felt a terrible pain in his heart when Potter barely paid him any attention.

"Yeah!" said Reinhart, turning to smile at Potter. "The Boy-Who-Lived. It's really cool to meet you. I've heard all these stories. When I first saw you I totally had a fan boy moment. I've been wanting to talk to you forever. You look much better in person. Those magazines could never show how amazing you look."

This American was really laying it on thick. Even the mudblood looked impressed. "Potter, may I have a word with you?" he asked politely. He didn't care what his father said about leaving his mate be. He needed to hold the boy right now.

"Nobody's stopping you from saying anything, Malfoy."

Merlin, Draco even loved his voice. He wanted to hear it screaming out in pleasure and begging him for more. Draco struggled to calm down his Veela. He couldn't jump Potter on the train.

"I meant in private. I have something I wish to discuss with you. I'm trying to be civil here." He smiled charmingly at the occupants of the compartment.

"Sod off, Malfoy." said the Weasel. "Nobody wants to talk to you."

Draco almost growled in annoyance. Weasley was cutting into his time with his mate. "Potter, a word? I don't want to waste anymore of my time than necessary." That was a lie. Anything to do with Potter would never be a waste of time. At least not anymore.

Potter sighed and stood, his hand slipping out from under Reinhart's. The boy looked disappointed. Draco wanted to murder him. "Fine, but make it quick, Malfoy. I want to talk to you even less."

His mate stood up and walked out of the compartment. Draco followed, watching the sway of Potter's hips as he walked down the hall. He opened the door to an empty compartment and led Draco inside.

In quick succession, Draco shut the door, locked it, pulled down the blinds, and put up a silencing charm. He then attacked his mate with a huge wave of lust. Potter's eyes glazed over and his knees went weak. Draco caught him before he fell and gently lowered his mate onto the compartment bench. Harry tried to reach for him, whimpering and wiggling, needing Draco's touch. The blonde happily obliged, climbing on top of the boy and sighing contently when Potter wrapped his arms around his neck.

He stroked Potter's cheek, watching as the skin flushed under his fingertips. He knew this was not his mate, but a shell full to the brim of lust for him, and that if Potter was in his right mind he would never touch Draco like this. He felt guilty, but he was going to enjoy it while he could. He doubted Potter would accept him as his mate, so he needed this contact before it all went to hell.

"D-Draco…" Potter panted, trying to force his body closer to Draco's. "Draco, I need…I need you…touch me, please…"

"Shhh…" Draco pressed his lips against his mate's to silence the boy. The kiss started off slow, sweet, and caring, even though Potter tried to force it into something more. But Draco didn't let him. He wanted to ravish his little mate's mouth, don't get him wrong. First, though, he wanted to shower the beautiful boy with love and the gentle pleasure of his lips on him.

After a few minutes he pulled away, gazing down with absolute adoration at the bright red and breathless boy beneath him. Potter reached his hands up and threaded them through Draco's hair, trying to force his mouth down again. "Draco…Draco, kiss me, please…make me yours…"

The Veela chuckled softly, kissing Harry's cheek gently and trailing kisses down to his ear. His hot breath puffed out over Potter's red ear, making the boy shiver with pleasure. "You want me to touch you?" He kissed the ear and nibbled at the lobe.

Potter shifted under him. Draco could now feel his mate's fully hard erection against his thigh. His eyes darkened fully, his Veela letting out a purr of happiness. He was giving his mate pleasure. It was the best feeling in the world. "Do you want me, Potter?" he growled.

"H-Harry…" Potter stuttered out. "Please…please, Draco, say my name…say Harry…"

_Yes, _Draco agreed, caressing his mate's face. _My little Harry. My precious mate._

"Harry," he cooed. "I'll give you everything you desire. Just say that you are mine. Tell me that you love me as much as I love you."

Harry's- _oh yes, that was much better than Potter_- glassy eyes stared into his own. Draco brushed his thumb over the dark haired boy's pink, plump lips. "Say it, Harry…" he whispered, nearly begging. "Say that you love me." He knew there was the huge chance he would never again hear it uttered from his mate ever again. This was his only chance to hear those three words pass Harry's lips. He needed to hear it. "Say it. Say it and I'll pleasure you until you are screaming my name."

Harry let out an excited little gasp, thrusting his hips up slightly and brushing Draco's own erection, which had been present for a while now. "I-I love you, Draco. I love you so much."

Draco slammed his mouth against Harry's, kissing the boy for all he was worth. Harry mewled excitedly under him, and it was one of the hottest noises Draco had ever heard. He prodded at the shut lips with his tongue and was easily granted access to the warm cavern they had been guarding. He mapped out every inch of his mate's luscious mouth, taking time to coax the other tongue into battle.

Even under the power of lust, his mate was still under experienced in the kissing department, so Draco easily over took his mouth. This only made Draco love him even more. His mate was so pure and untouched. He would be the one to get the gift of his Harry's virginity. He would be the first one to cause his mate such mind blowing pleasure. He would be the first and only one to make love to Harry.

Thrusting his hips down a little, Draco was easily able to get Harry to join him in a grinding motion. Harry was a little over enthusiastic, so it wasn't the smoothest motion, but it did the trick. Very soon thanks to Draco talented tongue and hips, Harry was panting and moaning, nails digging into Draco's arms, so very close to the edge. Draco moved down to Harry's lovely neck, licking and kissing it. He was tempted to bite down and mark his mate so everyone knew who Harry belonged to, but he didn't. That was for later.

Draco reached down and cupped the bulge in Harry's unflattering pants. _I have to get him new clothes. The ones he wears are unacceptable. _It only took a single touch and his mate came hard in his pants, shivering from the intensity. After one more thrust down, Draco followed, collapsing on top of the boy underneath him. After a few moments of lying there, his mate's arms wrapped comfortably around his body, Draco forced himself up. He pressed one more lingering kiss to those perfect pink lips. "We'll be together soon, love." Draco whispered, staring into those adoring green eyes. "After dinner everything will be explained to you. Then I will mark you. I know you will reject me, but I will fight for you. I will earn your love."

With a sigh, Draco pulled out his wand and stunned his mate. Another spell and both of their pants were cleaned. He ran a hand through Harry's silky hair. "You may not remember this later, but I will never forget it. Oblivate." Draco erased the memory of this encounter from his mate's mind, even though it hurt him to do so. Harry would not remember how good Draco had made him feel.

He finally stood up from the bench. He blew a kiss to the unconscious beauty before leaving the compartment and shutting the door firmly less he be tempted to go back. He would see his mate again soon enough, he just had to wait. While every fiber of his being told him that Harry would reject him, he could only hope that he was wrong.

He opened the door to the compartment where he had found Harry before, careful to fix his appearance. The three looked up at him suspiciously. "Where's Harry, Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

Draco gave a nonchalant shrug. "We were talking and out of nowhere he started clutching his scar and freaking out. I left as soon as it happened. You might want to check on him."

Shooting him a glare, Ron and Hermione hurried worriedly out of the compartment to find their friend. Before Reinhart could pass by him, Draco grabbed the boy's shirt and pushed him into the area behind him. He shut the door and slammed the boy against it. His pupils were gone, replaced by demon looking eyes. He scowled, showing off his sharp teeth. "Harry is mine." He hissed, getting right in the boy's face. "If you lay one hand on him I will snap it off, understand? I don't want your filthy hands touching him."

He expected the boy to be scared, maybe even be peeing his pants out of fear. What he did not expect was a smirk. Reinhart's light blue eyes turned a dark red, his lips parting to reveal his own dagger like teeth. Draco nearly stepped back out of shock. "Judging by how he was blushing like a little virgin when I just held his hand, I'm guessing that no, he's not yours. You stupid Veelas think that just because you have life mates means that you can automatically stake your claim. Well I'm not having it. Maybe I want my chance at little Harry. He's gorgeous, you know." Reinhart leaned forward until his mouth was right next to Draco's ear. "I bet he would look stunning laid out under me on a bed, don't you think?"

Growling, Draco hit Reinhart's head against the glass window, which shook against the force. He wrapped a hand around the boy's neck, nearly choking him. "Harry is my submissive. Very soon he will belong to me. Whatever you are, you have no claim over him. If you get any ideas about trying to take my mate from me, I will kill you. Nothing will stop me. He is meant for me."

Reinhart chuckled, shaking his head as much as he could in Draco's grip. "You Veelas are all the same. You find the most beautiful person you can and then start sporting all sorts of nonsense about 'soul mates' just so everyone will back off and they get to keep that person for themselves. I think it's a load of bull. Everyone else should have an equal chance at winning the heart of those lovely people. And I don't care if you think that Harry is meant for you. From what I've seen, he doesn't think very much of you. But on the other hand there's me. He knows me as the charming American with the cheesy pick-up lines and the mean homophobic father. Who do you think he's going to fall for, Malfoy?"

"I'll tell them about you. About whatever you are. Harry will never be attracted to someone like you. He's going to find out about me soon anyway, when he is informed about being _my _mate. Then I will mark him and it will release the hidden submissive part of him and his Veela attributes will start to show themselves. All for me. The courtship will start and win I have won his heart I will claim him fully and he will be mine forever."

"Silly Draco," Reinhart admonished, wrapping his hand around the one on his neck. "If you tell little Harry about me…well, then I might just have to tell him about what really went down in that compartment. About you using your Veela powers to turn him into a horny sex slave just so you could get off."

Draco's eyes went wide. "How did you know about that?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Malfoy. The second you left with Harry I excused myself to go to the bathroom and followed you. I got to witness quite the show, let me tell you. I'm sure Harry would love to hear about it, since his memory will be a little fuzzy on the incident." Reinhart easily pried the hand off his neck and in a quick movement their positions were changed so that it was Draco being pinned to door. "Listen, ever since I saw Harry in that magazine I knew I would make him mine. That one day I would be able to take that beautiful body and Harry would love every second of it. And just because some prissy pureblood Veela stands in my way doesn't mean I'm not going to make it happen."

Draco opened his mouth to retort. Reinhart cut him off. "I'm not going to stop you from marking him, but only because I know that when his Veela shows itself he will be even more attractive than he is now. And when his submissive instincts kick in…" Reinhart licked his lips. Draco wanted to rip out his tongue. "I love his feistiness, but I love myself a perfect submissive. Since we are both dominants we both know that it will be much easier to get him to do what we want. To influence him. Submissives only wish to please Dominants. It will be so much fun to see which one of us wins his heart. It can be a game. Winner gets the boy-who-lived's love."

"I will be the one to win his affections." Draco said coldly, shoving the boy away from him. "That you can be sure of."

Reinhart laughed. "We will see." With a friendly wave he exited the compartment, leaving behind a murderous looking Draco Malfoy.

**What do you think? I know I have another Draco Veela story, but I'm not sure how I feel about that one anymore. I think I will still continue it. This idea has been in my head for a while and I finally got it down. I think with this Veela fic I'm going to take a different approach then my other one.**

**So please review and let me know if I should continue!:) Message me if you have any questions:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy met him at the front doors of Hogwarts. He took one look at Draco's furious face and knew something had happened. Sighing, he grabbed his son by the arm before he could storm past, pulling him against a wall and away from the sea of students flooding into the castle. A quick glamor charm was cast so the young witches and wizards wouldn't notice them.

Even in his father's presence Draco's demeanor did not change. His nails cut deeply into his palms, drawing blood. His completely black demon looking eyes scanned the crowd, a snarl on his face. "I'm going to kill him." He hissed. "He's going to die for thinking he can take my mate from me!"

A pale, unmarked hand landed on his shoulder. He felt calming magic being pumped into his body, forcing away the anger and hatred. Very slowly, his released his fists and the tension left his body. He allowed himself to be directed through the halls by his father and pushed into an empty classroom. Lucius sat on a plush arm chair and motioned for Draco to sit across from him.

The Malfoy heir shrunk into himself as soon as he did. Now that his mind was clear of the need to rip Reinhart's head off, he remembered that he had done the exact thing his father had ordered him not to do. He had located his mate, forced himself upon them, and revealed his Veela nature to Reinhart out of rage. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the lecture that was sure to come. How would his father react when he learned who his mate was?

Lucius stared at his son calmly, fingers wrapped delicately around the top of his cane. He wasn't a man to express emotions, so you never knew if or when the storm was coming.

"You located your mate."

It wasn't a question. Draco nodded anyway. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"And I am assuming you acted on your urges."

Again, Lucius already knew the answer. Draco nodded again.

"But you didn't claim them."

He shook his head.

Lucius pressed a thumb and forefinger to his temples, releasing a long breath. "Will I like the answer I receive when I ask who it is?" he questioned without looking at the boy across from him.

Draco's silence was answer enough.

The elder pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting up straight and fixing his son with a steely gaze. Draco resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably. Malfoys were professional. His father was going to learn about his mate one way or another. It was inevitable. He wanted his father's approval, but even if he didn't get it, he would not give up Harry. His mate was much too important to him now. Until he ended up with Harry, he would never leave the boy alone, even if he spent his whole life chasing after someone he could never have.

"Who is your mate, Draco?"

Draco said nothing. He was too worried. He loved Harry and he loved his father. He didn't want to give up either one. If his father disapproved, then he would be going against his wishes by perusing his mate. He didn't want that. It was impossible for him to stop loving beautiful Harry. But he didn't want to cut ties with his father to woo his mate.

Contrary to popular belief, Lucius Malfoy did not force his son into the life of a Death Eater. He treated Draco like the teen he was, and acted like a father. They talked, went out to places together, and respected each other. Lucius had learned to read Draco like an open book. He could tell what emotions the boy was feeling before even Draco was aware of them. Like right now, Draco was nervous about his reaction. He was afraid that Lucius would shun his mate and then him in turn.

"Dragon, no matter who your mate is, I will not try to separate the two of you." He reassured. "I know that I cannot change your mind about your mate, nor would I try. While I do not know what you are feeling, your grandmother explained it to me well enough. You do not have a choice in your mate. You already love them. I can do nothing to stop this from happening. You will not lose me because of this."

He knew this was true. His grandmother had made it perfectly clear that his Veela would choose his perfect match, and it didn't matter what he thought. His father understood this. Draco plucked up what little courage he had. "It's Harry Potter!" he blurted out before he changed his mind.

He expected disgust on to appear on Lucius' face. Maybe even shock or horror. He never would have imagined a chuckle to pass his father's lips after such a statement. The chuckle soon turned into full out laughter, which actually scared Draco more than anything else. His father _never _laughed like this. Lucius was actually clutching his sides as he laughed, wiping at his eyes. Had this news shocked Lucius into hysterics?

"I knew it." Lucius said as his laughter died down. "Harry Potter…ah, the fates do like to have their fun. The son of a Death Eater and Dumbledore's precious Golden Boy. It's hilariously perfect."

"You're…you're not angry, father?"

"Of course not, Draco. I'd be mad if I hadn't seen it coming. Your Veela seeks out who is most compatible for you and I believe Potter is that person. I always suspected all your fighting was really caused by a hidden infatuation for each other. After all, ever since the first year you have been unable to shut up about him."

"Father!" Draco exclaimed, a blush creeping onto his face. He did not talk about Harry all the time.

Lucius stood and Draco followed his example. He fell in step beside his father as they made their way to the Great Hall. "The only problem I have with your mate is what he will do to you, Draco. The Dark Lord is after Potter and when he learns of this information he will try to use it to his advantage. Potter will become everything to you, and that will cause problems. You will have to be strong and able to defend him from his many enemies. While he is powerful, when you mark him and release the submissive Veela inside of him, his instincts will be to rely on you. If he is captured and you are not there, there will be no hope for him. The Dark Lord could also use you to capture Potter. Being a submissive, he will not be able to resist going to you. His Veela orders him to find his dominant. It will take every ounce of your strength and cunning to protect your mate from those who wish to harm him."

"I will do everything I possibly can to make sure no one ever harms Harry again." Draco swore. "I would give my life to protect him."

Lucius shook his head, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "That," he said gravely. "Is what I am worried about."

The continued in silence for a time, each spending the time mulling over their own thoughts. Lucius veered off soon after, heading towards the headmaster's office. Draco was left alone, imaging Harry's perfect face in his mind and trying to come up with ways to make that beautiful boy his own.

That is, until someone chose to slam their shoulder into Draco's. The blonde stumbled back and tripped, falling to the floor and landing on his butt painfully. When he looked up furiously to see who had the nerve to shove him, of all people, only to meet the victorious gaze of Christopher Reinhart.

He quickly got to his feet, stepping forward and getting right in the boy's face, barring his teeth. He veela begged for him to murder the American. To kill the person who dared touch _his _mate. Reinhart again did not look the slightest bit ruffled. He held out the bundle of robes in his arms, drawing Draco's gaze down. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the innocent looking Gryffindor badge stitched into the fabric. "You…you got sorted into Gryffindor?" he whispered, still staring at the lion in disbelief.

Reinhart grabbed his chin and forced it up so he could look Draco directly in the eye. Demon black met blood red, both glowing with barely contained rage for the other. "Yes, Gryffindor house. That hat is so very easy to trick. If it really knew my real motives for being in Gryffindor, it would have had me kicked out of the school." Reinhart dug his now sharper and longer nails into Draco's face, chuckling as the Slytherin tried to pry them away. "Because every day I'm going to wake up in the same room as precious little Harry. I'll see him get undressed. See him step out of the shower, naked and dripping wet…" the boy licked his lips, eyes darkening in lust. "He'll be so very vulnerable while he's sleeping and so susceptible to my dominance. How long do you think it will take for me to bed him?"

That was the last straw. Draco thrust his fist against Reinhart's chest, sending him flying backwards. Black, angel wings burst from his back, tearing up his shirt and causing blood to run in rivulets down his skin. He ran at Reinhart, screaming. Reinhart was up as well, fingers now sporting sharp, dagger claws. They collided; punching, kicking, and tearing at each other. Draco tried to reach for Reinhart's neck, wanting to rip out his throat and kill him, but unable to get a good grip.

Using his wings, Draco managed to get the upper hand, forcing Reinhart under him. He put his claws at the soft skin of Reinhart's neck, so close to stabbing his nails in and ending the monster's life. But yet again he did not see the fear he expected. That damnable smirk was ever present on that handsome face. Even with the possibility of being killed, Reinhart was the very definition of smug.

He lifted a hand and ran his thumb along Draco's jaw line. "Are you sure you're not a submissive, Draco?" he teased, grin getting wider. "You're pretty. Not anywhere near the perfection of Harry, but still. And you're so weak and emotional. You would never be able to protect and please Harry the way he deserves. I think you have made a mistake. There is no way you could be a dominant."

Both Draco's eyes and his temper flared at those words. "I'm not a- umph!"

He was cut off as Reinhart gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. He was so distracted by the sheer bitterness of the boy's mouth, nearly gagging at the repulsive taste, that he could not stop Reinhart from switching their positions and pinning him to the floor.

Reinhart pulled away, making a disgusted face. "Well, I suppose you really are a dominant, if not a very weak one. Our Veelas are making that clear. You taste horrible to me. Harry on the other hand…" Reinhart's eyes got a faraway look. "He would taste simply magical. Like the sweetest sugar in all the world." He looked down at Draco. "You have kissed him. Is it not simply amazing?"

Before Draco could answer, Reinhart pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You don't need to tell me." The brunette plunged his fist deep into Draco's gut, forcing his breath out in a painful way. He stood while Draco struggled to catch his breath. "I'll find out for myself soon enough."

He was gone before Draco could say anything else. He dragged his battered body over to the wall and leaned against it, hiding behind his large wings. He wasn't worried about any one finding him here. All the students and staff were in the Great Hall.

He buried his face in his knees as his Veela started screaming and clawing at his insides. It told him how worthless he was. How he was weak, unfit and unworthy to have Harry as his mate if he could not defeat Reinhart. A single tear slid down his face. His Veela was right. How would he be able to protect Harry from the greatest Dark Wizard of all time when he couldn't even protect him from a teenage…thing. Harry was beautiful, incredible, perfect…what was he? Nowhere near good enough for the Boy-Who-Lived. His only wish was for Harry to be happy, loved, and safe.

'No,' he scolded himself, wiping at his eyes and getting to his feet. 'I can't think like that. Harry is my mate. We are perfect for each other. The universe has chosen us to be together and he will be mine. I will not let Reinhart win my little mate. I am Harry's dominant and I will protect him. Always.'

Hands in fists at his sides and head held high, Draco headed back the way he had come and continued to the Headmaster's office. He mumbled the password and fixed himself up as the stairs took him upward. He vanished the blood, willed his wings into his back, and fixed his shirt. Putting on a calm face, he rapped sharply on the door.

It was opened and he entered, slightly surprised at the amount of people in the room. Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Professor Snape all turned to look at him.

Dumbledore gave him a twinkling smile. "Draco, shouldn't you be at the feast?"

"I'm not hungry…" he hadn't removed his gaze from Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer, who was looking at him like _he _was the one who wasn't supposed to be there. "Is that…?"

"Yes," his father said curtly, taking Draco's shoulder and pushing him into soft armchair. "That is Sirius Black. It will all be explained to you later, I'm sure. But right now we must discuss your mate and the arrangements that must be made."

Draco's thoughts immediately switched to seeing his beautiful mate again. When Harry arrived, he could pull Harry into his lap and kiss those soft, plump lips, maybe slipping his tongue past them and exploring the delicious cavern inside. Maybe slide his hand under Harry's shirt, tweak a nipple and hear his mate let out those absolutely sinful little moans. Leave hickeys all over that flawless pale skin and go down, down, down until…

He hissed in pain when his father wacked him upside the head, pulling him from that lovely image and returning his eyes to their normal grey color. He grumbled obscenities and turned his attention to the Headmaster, who was as calm as ever.

"Exactly, Lucius. We do have matters to attend to. But we will have to clarify for Sirius and Remus. I'm afraid that have not been informed of the recent changes that have affected Mr. Malfoy here." He turned his blue eyed gazed on Snape. "Severus, would you please?"

"Draco has recently come into his inheritance as a dominant Veela and is now looking for his submissive mate." Snape said coldly, his arms crossed over his chest and looking directly at Draco. "Before he reveals the identity of his mate, of which I believe I already know, you must be aware of the consequences that will arise if Draco is prevented from perusing his mate."

"I don't care about mini Malfoy's problems." Black said angrily, turning to Dumbledore. "You said this was about Harry."

"It is." Dumbledore responded.

"No, it seems this whole meeting is about the Malfoys' problems. He has every right to be concerned about getting his mate. Nobody in their right mind would agree to love and be with him forever."

Thoughts of Harry rejecting him, disgusted by his love, overtook him. He saw Harry falling into Reinhart's arms, kissing him and tearing Draco's heart apart. He moved to launch himself out of his seat at the man, only to be again held back by his father's steadying hand. "He will love me!" Draco yelled. "He'll love me and we'll be together forever!"

Understanding dawned on Lupin's face. "Oh Merlin," the werewolf murmured, placing a hand over his face and drawing everyone's attention. "It's Harry, isn't it?"

The only person who looked shocked in the room was Black. He opened and closed his mouth uselessly, growing angry at Draco's confirming nod. "But…but Harry's not a Veela! James and Lily were both just wizards!"

"Actually, Sirius, I think James' grandmother might have been a Veela. The gene must have skipped two generations." Lupin put in hesitantly, realizing how hard this new was hitting the man. He had always had his suspicions about Harry. As a werewolf, he found he was sometimes able to sense creatures in disguise or even before they were turned or came into their inheritance. Harry, to him, had always had a certain smell to him, signaling that he was something more than a wizard. Remus had dismissed it as a mistake, as Harry was clearly human. He was apparently wrong in his assumption.

"Well…well there's no way he's a submissive!"

"It makes sense, though." Lupin placed an arm around Black's shoulders, trying to calm the raging man. "Harry's been through so much in the past couple of years. And even before that, at his aunt and uncle's. You know what happened there…"

The ex con's gaze grew murderous. "Those muggles are lucky to still be alive for what they did do Harry. If not for the threat of Azkaban taking me away from my godson again, they would be dead."

"Well, because of all that, it makes sense that he wants to be loved and protected. His Veela wants safety, something a dominant can provide. He wants to be cared for. Everyone puts the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it's no surprise to me that his Veela wants someone to take it away."

It was easy to see that Black was giving up on the hope that he could somehow deny what was happening. He fell back into a wooden chair, one hand running through his long brown hair and the other resting on Dumbledore's desk. "I…he…Harry's not even gay. He would have told me if he was."

"Veela attraction isn't based on gender." The Elder Malfoy said. "Draco and Potter are perfect matches for each other as decided by fate. They are equally powerful and intelligent. As much as I…dislike Potter, I know I can change nothing. My son will forever have feelings for him, and the two of them bonding is really inevitable. As long as the Malfoy line is continued I take no issue with Draco mating with Potter." He gave Draco's shoulder a slight squeeze without looking at him. "Narcissa will want grandchildren."

Draco could picture it so perfectly. Harry would make an excellent mother. He could sit on the couch with Harry in his lap, cradling a black haired, stormy eyed baby in his arms while a blonde, emerald eyed girl played dolls in front of a warm fireplace in their cozy home.

The possibility, no matter how small, that that could be his future filled his heart with joy.

Black scoffed. "There is too much bad blood between them for Harry to ever fall for Malfoy." He glared pointedly at Draco. "And if Harry is gay, then he will end up with a good man, not someone as arrogant and self-serving as you."

Lucius' hand could no longer hold him back. Draco was on his feet, demon eyes shooting daggers at the older man. He was as tall as Black thanks to his growth spurt. "Harry _will_ love me." He hissed, getting right up in Black's face.

"No he won't. Harry is too smart to fall for your 'Malfoy charm'. He can reject the bond, you know. You can't force him to do anything. And your Veela won't allow you to forcefully bond with him. You'll be all alone for the rest of your life, pining after someone who will _never _want you."

"We'll see if you're still thinking that when I have my cock up Harry's ass!" Draco growled, shoving the man back. Nobody was going to keep him from claiming his mate. He would kill anyone who tried.

"Why you little…!" Black made a move towards Draco, hatred burning in his eyes, moments before the voice of one Harry Potter spoke.

"What's going on here?"

OoO

Before Harry had time to even look at everyone in the room, he was suddenly hit and forced to the floor. The breath was knocked out of him and as he struggled to regain it, two knees were placed on either side of his waist and the light from the room was blocked by a large object.

His glasses had fallen and his vision was by no means clear, but he could have sworn that the figure hovering over him was Draco Malfoy. He heard Sirius shouting at Malfoy, telling him to get off of Harry. Harry tried to struggle, as Malfoy had gotten close enough that his face was visible. That was not the face he remembered from the train, or from any of his years at Hogwarts. Where there was supposed to be two stormy grey eyes, instead there were two black orbs, darkened in unimaginable lust. His usually white, straight teeth were like knives, capable of cutting through anything.

When Harry realized what that hard thing poking him in the leg was, he fought to push the blonde boy off, he really did. But those….those wings encasing them and the darkness they created soothed him. When Malfoy placed his hand on his face, gently stroking his cheek, he just wanted to curl up in his rival's arms. He melted under those gentle touches, unable to stop himself from doing so.

As strange as it sounded he felt safe like this. He trusted Malfoy completely and didn't understand why. It was a nice feeling though. It seemed like if Voldemort were to suddenly burst into the room and try to kill him, he wouldn't even flinch because Malfoy was there to protect him. To save him.

His head was gently forced to the side, exposing his neck. A kiss was pressed to his ear. "Mine," Malfoy whispered softly, tongue slowly creeping out to swipe along Harry's exposed skin. An unexpected shiver of lust shot through Harry, making him moan. There seemed to be this power coming from Malfoy. Something that Harry could only describe as…dominance.

It made him want to just spread his legs and let Malfoy fuck his brains out.

Oh God, what was wrong with him?

"You're mine, Harry. My perfect little mate. Such a good and pretty boy."

Harry preened under the attention, no longer paying any mind to the voices calling out to him, because all that mattered was Malfoy. Malfoy with his strong arms that could hold him down and make him take it. His wings, so dark and imposing. His magic and dominance that Harry could feel in his very bones.

He unconsciously barred more of his neck to Malfoy, giving him full access, which the boy happily accepted. He pressed a few more kisses to his skin before again whispering so only Harry could hear. "This will hurt, love, but only for a moment. Soon, very soon, we will finally be together."

All Harry felt after that was pain. Malfoy bit deep into his neck, drawing blood and ripping a scream from Harry's throat. With Malfoy distracted by the delicious taste of his mate's blood, Sirius and Remus were finally able to move in, prying Malfoy away from Harry.

It was like something had been released inside of Harry. Like the flood gates had been released and all these feelings poured out. His Veela took center stage. Instincts took over, shoving all rational thought aside. Instantly he felt the need to be protected. There were so many sets of eyes staring at him. And hands started moving towards him. His breathing got panicky and he let out a loud whine, instinctively calling for a dominant.

His cry was answered by a deep rumbling growl. He looked up to see a dominant Veela struggling towards him, yanking at the hands that held him back. Harry let out a purr of appreciation, taking in the Veela's large wings and the smell of his dominance.

Harry spread his legs and ran a hand down his body, releasing his own submissive scent tenfold, hoping to seduce the dominant that had caught his attention. He knew it was working when the Veela's struggles increased significantly, his eyes pure black and erection straining in his pants.

It was when Harry palmed himself through his jeans that the blonde Veela finally lost all control. He tore out of the arms keeping him back and launched himself at Harry, who spread his legs even wider as an invitation.

Luckily Lucius Malfoy was quick on his feet, for before the two boys could do anything more he stunned them both with a quick spell. Draco had landed half on top of Harry, out cold. His arms subconsciously wrapped around his mate, pulling him closer.

That didn't last long. Sirius moved forward quickly and yanked his godson away from the larger teen's arms. It was no easy feat. Even unconscious, Draco's grip was firm. Annoyed, Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the blonde.

He was stopped from doing anything by a hand on his wrist. "Don't you dare do anything to my son." Lucius Malfoy warned, pulling Sirius away from Veelas.

Sirius spun around, glaring fiercely at the Elder Malfoy. "Your son just bit and tried to rape my godson! I don't want him anywhere near Harry!"

"He only tried because Potter was egging him on like a cheap slut." Lucius sneered.

"That's hilarious coming from the man whose son can't keep it in his pants for more than two bloody seconds!"

"Stop bickering like children." Snape intervened in his monotone voice, stepping in between the two men. "Neither of them had any control over their actions. A submissive Veela can only come into their inheritance when they have been marked by a potential dominant. When Draco bit Potter, he released that part and it came to the surface. When a submissive Veela changes, they are impossible to resist, thus causing Draco to lose control. When first set free, the submissive Veela overrides the rest of Potter, making him act only on his instincts."

Despite his explanation, the two men were still looking like they wanted to kill the other. Dumbledore got calmly to his feet and walked over to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "I think it would be best if we discussed arrangements for Mr. Malfoy and clarify a few thinks. For now let us take the boys to their dormitories and let them rest. Harry will need rest to let his Veela settle in and Mr. Malfoy will be of no use in discussion if his Veela cannot calm down." He turned to Snape, gesturing to Harry and Draco. "Severus?"

Looking very displeased with the situation, Snape used his wand to levitate the two bodies out the door. Dumbledore lead the men back to their seats, Sirius taking a spot next to Remus and Lucius sitting as far away as possible. Dumbledore offered them a lemon drop.

OoO

Instead of doing what he had been ordered, the Potion's Master took a detour and instead brought them to his own office. After locking the door, Snape placed the bodies on the ground and revived Draco only. The blonde came to sluggishly, taking a while to realize just who was in his arms. But when he did, the happiest smile Snape had ever seen on his godson appeared.

Draco sat up and pulled Potter into his arms, resting that mess of raven hair against his shoulder and pressing gentle kisses to his mate's head.

Snape cleared his throat, catching the boy's attention. He didn't look very happy anymore. "Severus, I know you don't like Harry, but I…" he trailed off as Snape held up his hand, signaling he should stop.

"I know all about Veela lore, Draco. It was not up to you to choose your mate." Snape sighed and walked around his desk to sit in his chair, gently rubbing at his temples. "While I can't say I…approve your choice of mate, I understand. I am not particularly shocked that it turned out to be Potter. I always had the feeling you held more than just hatred for him. After all, you never did shut up about him."

Draco turned bright red. "I don't talk….!"

"Draco, do not be an imbecile. Every summer the only thing you talked about more than Potter was your new broom, and even that was for only a week. While I may have chosen to ignore it, your obsession with Potter has always been painfully obvious."

"So…" Draco hesitantly ventured, turning his eyes down towards Potter's sleeping face. "So you're not mad?"

"I would be the imbecile if I was mad about something you could not control. I don't like Potter, but I can tell from just looking at you right now that he will make you happy. And as sappy and revoltingly sweet as this sounds, that is all that matters to me." His godson's face lit up at these words. He knew his approval meant a lot to Draco. "Are you happy with your mate?"

The Veela looked at his mate with such love and adoration, Snape felt his own heart clench a little. That was how he used to look at Lily. "He's perfect. And he'll be even more so come tomorrow, when he changes fully. Very soon we will be together…hopefully."

There was something in Draco's voice that made Snape concerned. "Is there something wrong, Draco?"

He could almost see the internal battle going on inside his godson's head as he weighed the options of telling him or not. He finally took a deep breath and confessed. "There is…another. Someone else who is after Harry's heart. Another dominant."

At Snape's quirked eyebrow, Draco told him everything. What happened on the train to the encounter in the hall. "I…I know I shouldn't be worried. Harry is meant for me. But that bastard seems so bloody sure of himself. Like he just knows he is going to win."

"On the contrary, you may indeed have something to worry about." Snape stood and went to his bookshelf. He scanned the titles, but seemed unable to find what he was looking for. "From what you have told me, I have a theory, but nothing conclusive as of yet. I will find out more. You must be careful, Draco. Having someone else after your mate is no small matter. Losing your mate to someone else would destroy you. Mr. Reinhart has the advantage. There is no bad blood between him and Potter." Unsuccessful in his search, Snape returned to his desk. "I suggest you get help wooing Potter."

"Get help?" Draco asked incredulously. "Who in the bloody hell would help me get into Harry's pants?"

"Eloquent as ever." Snape said sarcastically. "I cannot believe I am saying this but…I do believe your best option would be Ms. Granger."

Draco was shocked speechless for a moment. "What…Granger? The mudblood? How would she be of any use?"

"Use your brain, Draco. Ms. Granger is closer to Potter than even the blood traitor Weasley. She is really your only option. Now," Snape once again stood and motioned for Draco to do the same. "I have work to do and I was told to take Potter to his dormitory." He saw how much his godson's face fell at these words. Sighing and shaking his head, Snape added. "You may accompany me and I will place the strongest spells I know around Potter's bed so that Reinhart will be unable to touch him."

"Thank you, Severus."

"Just don't get yourself killed, Draco, that is all I ask."

OoO

Luckily all the students were at the feast, so no one was around to question the odd sight of Draco Malfoy walking down the hall with an unconscious Harry Potter in his arms, whispering sweet nothing's into the sleeping boy's ear.

Much too soon for Draco's liking, they were in the Gryffindor Common room and heading to the dorms. He didn't even take a moment to examine the common room, as he already had a million things on his mind and getting dirt on the Gryffindors was not one of them.

Up into the dorm, Draco located Harry's bed (the one with his trunk at the end), and gently laid him down. He was sure to place Harry's beautiful head upon the softest pillow he could find, and pulled the covers up so Harry was warm. His glasses were placed gently on the bedside table and his clothes transformed into pajamas.

He looked so very peaceful, innocent, and beautiful while he slept, and Draco would have given every single last thing he owned to be able to slip into next to his mate. He brushed those raven locks away from Harry's forehead, revealing his scar. He pressed a kiss to it and then to the new marking on Harry's neck. It was a small black 's' for submissive, like the 'd' on Draco's which stood for dominant.

The call, which had been so strong back in the Headmaster's office, was duller now, but still there. It begged him constantly to take Harry and claim him. Just the smell that came from Harry was torture. His self-control was crumbling. He needed to be stronger, or he was going to do something he really regretted.

If it wasn't for his godfather's insistence, he would have stayed there forever and watch his beautiful mate sleep. As it was, he could not, and before he could do anything stupid, Severus put up the wards and escorted the Veela out of the room. He closed the door softly behind him.

There was silence in the room for a full minute that was only punctuated by Harry's soft breathing. Then, sounding like a bullet in the quiet room, the curtains of the bed next to Harry were parted and off the bed stepped Christopher Reinhart in all his brown haired blue eyed glory.

His chuckle echoed through the room along with the sound of his footsteps walking towards Harry's bed. He took a deep sniff and the delicious scent of a submissive. He growled lowly, eyes going from blue to blood red. He was rock hard in his pants and had been since he heard those sinful little moans Harry let out when Draco grinded against him.

He saw the wards surrounding the bed like multicolored cobwebs and he simply brushed them aside with his wand. No wards could stop him. He slowly pulled back the curtains, revealing bit by bit the beautiful boy hidden behind it.

He just had to laugh again. "Oh, Harry," he whispered, smiling. "This is just too easy."

**I know, I know, I'm an evil bastard what with the cliff hanger and all. Sorry, but I love those :P**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Reviews = faster updates**

**Also, what do you guys think of Reinhart? Do you have any guesses as to what he is? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is unacceptable!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, slamming his hands on the headmaster's desk, glaring angrily at the old man across from him. "I will not have a bunch of horny teenagers pawing at my son's mate! Draco will go ballistic!"

Before Dumbledore could respond, Sirius spoke up, getting right in the Elder Malfoy's face like he had done before. "I am not having my godson be forced to stay in a room with your son! I've seen the way he looks at him. I won't give him the opportunity to rape Harry!"

"Draco would never harm his mate in such a way. His Veela wouldn't allow it."

"That wouldn't stop him from trying!"

"Gentlemen, please take your seats and let us talk about this rationally." Dumbledore said, trying to retain order. Remus dragged a reluctant Sirius over to the comfy armchairs and forced him into one, bending down to whisper in his ear about something. Sirius grumbled something back and sunk further into the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Remus kept a firm grip on his shoulder in case the man lost it again. Lucius Malfoy took the other available chair, sitting on it rather stiffly. His hands gripped the head of his cane so tightly his knuckles were white. He did not look pleased.

The Headmaster stood, walking around his desk and towards one of the numerous book shelves in his office. With surprisingly little effort for someone his age, Dumbledore managed to tug down a massive leather bound tome and place it on his desk with a loud thump, sending up a cloud of dust. He began flipping through the pages, blue eyes scanning the words behind his glasses. "The Hogwarts rules are very clear about this sort of thing, Lucius." Finding what he was looking for, he turned the book around so that it was facing the two men across from him. He pointed out the paragraph he was looking at.

Lucius and Sirius leaned forward, reading what was presented to them.

_If there is an instance were a student comes into an inheritance and they locate their mate among the student body, said mate will not be forced to live in the same quarters as the inherited student. This is for the protection of the intended mate. The inherited student also has no rights to change their curriculum to be in the same courses as their mate. Allowing this would only lead to classroom disturbances and that shall not be tolerated. If the two students are from different houses, they shall not be granted permission to sit at the same house table. While any student who comes into an inheritance may attempt to woo and court their mate, it cannot interfere with the school environment. The mate will not be forced to accept the bond presented to them._

_In the case of Veela, Dominants are not permitted to use their Allure on any member of the student body or faculty under any circumstances. Nor are they allowed to use their acquired attributes, such as wings, to help them in any sport._

_So as to protect the Submissive from being assaulted by the dominant and/or other males, the Sub shall be assigned a guardian of sorts, preferably someone within their own house. It is the job of the school to protect the Submissive until they either accept the bond or leave the school. Until their relationship is consummated, the Dominant has no power over the Submissive and the school is not obligated to meet any of the inherited students' demands regarding their mate._

"There you have it, Malfoy." Sirius said smugly, turning to the blonde man with a huge smirk on his face. "You can't make Harry do a bloody thing!"

Lucius ignored him, instead bringing his attention back to Dumbledore, frowning. "Dumbledore, I cannot sit back and allow you to put my son's mate in a dormitory full of other teenage males. When Potter changes in the morning, his appearance and the Submissive aura he will give of is enough to make even the straightest male lust after him. The chances that they will try to get him are very high. Draco will go on a rampage if one of them lay so much as a finger on Potter."

Dumbledore closed the book and returned it to the book shelf. "I'm terribly sorry, Lucius, but unless Harry accepts the bond we can make him do nothing. I will contact Severus and ask him to brew a potion that will lessen the strength of Harry's Submissive Allure so he will be safer. I will also, as the rules state, provide Harry with someone to watch over him." He returned to his seat and sat down delicately, taking a lemon drop and popping it into his mouth. "I can give Draco with a room of his own if that will be of any help."

The Elder Malfoy closed his eyes and shook his head, fingers clenching and unclenching in irritation. "Draco will not want the room if his mate is not there. He will stay in the Slytherin dormitories with his friends. At least until Potter accepts the bond. Who will be looking after the boy?" He was disappointed with this turn of events. Draco would not be happy. Potter would be in constant danger of being assaulted and if there were any other students with Dominant creature blood in their veins they would jump at the chance to claim a submissive. They would be all over him, vying for his attention and itching to have him. Draco would be in for a battle.

Remus Lupin stepped forward. "I can keep an eye on Harry. Since I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again, and because I can sense when someone might be a creature, I can make sure he is safe."

"While that's all well and good, Remus, you won't be able to watch over Harry all the time. Dumbledore, if you just let me follow Harry around as Padfoot, I could. . ."

"Sirius, I have told you a thousand times already. That is not an option." Dumbledore said, immediately shooting down Sirius' suggestion. "The risk that you will expose yourself is too high. Remus will be able to do most of the job. However. . ."

"Who will watch over Potter in the dormitories? Or in other classes?" Lucius cut in.

The room was silent for a moment as the three men thought while Sirius sulked.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley is one of Harry's closest friends. They are constantly around one another. He would be the excellent choice." Dumbledore suggested. Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement.

Lucius, however, looked livid at the very idea. "You expect me to place the safety of my son's mate in the hands of a _Weasley_?" The very thought sickened him. This was much more than protecting Potter's virtue. The-Boy-Who-Lived meant _everything _to Draco now. Potter held the key to his son's happiness. To his heart. To his _sanity_. If anything bad were to happen to Potter, it would break Draco. Shatter him into a million irreparable pieces with no hope of ever coming back together. Just from the knowledge that Potter was his mate, Draco had tied himself irreversibly to the Wizarding World's savior. He loved him. He needed him. Until Potter accepted Draco as his Dominant and returned his love, his son's life would center around obtaining his mate. Around Potter.

And putting his son's very well being in the _obviously_ incapable hands of a Weasley? That was not an option.

"Lucius," said Dumbledore, his voice suddenly stern. "Now is not the time for petty prejudices. Harry's safety is at stake. Mr. Weasley is the best option at the moment and it has been decided. He will be able to look after Harry even in the dormitories."

The look on the Elder Malfoy's face was frightening. He stood, looming over the old headmaster, his eyes dark and lips curled into a scowl. "You had better hope you are right, Dumbledore, for if anything happens to my son's mate under that fool's watch, you will be very, very sorry." He warned. "Draco's well being is also on the line. If Weasley lets even one boy touch Potter in anything more than a friendly handshake, I _will _be hiring body guards to protect the boy, damn your rules. And if this school and its faculty are unable to prevent my son's mate from getting raped, you _will_ see me in court and I will destroy this school's reputation and sue you for everything you are worth. I will take Potter with me and it will be within my legal rights to do so. So think carefully before you do anything regarding my son and his mate. Potter is under my protection now and it would be wise to watch your step."

With these parting words, he turned and walked briskly out of the room, slamming the door rather violently behind him.

"He's right, Dumbledore." sighed Remus. "This school is obligated to protect its students with creature inheritances. If something bad were to happen to Harry, it would also affect Draco. We can't risk it."

The old man sighed, placing his hands delicately on his desk. "Of course we must be careful. Sirius," The animagus perked up at the mention of his name, very much like a dog. "Since it is imperative that Harry be watched over, I hereby give you permission to remain at Hogwarts with Remus as long as you stay in your animagus form in the presence of each and every student. If they learn Sirius Black has made it into Hogwarts once again, it will not be a pretty sight."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth uselessly before his face split into a grin so wide it rivaled anything Peeves could do. He jumped out of his seat, fist pumping the air. "Yes!" he shouted, running around to the other side of the desk and pulling a rather shocked looking Dumbledore in a huge hug. "Thank you so much, Dumbledore! I swear I'll be under the best behavior you've ever seen! Yes!" He let go of the Headmaster and practically did a little jig.

"You're quite welcome, Sirius." chuckled Dumbledore, straightening his glasses as Sirius had knocked them askew. "Now, if you two don't mind, I have some business to attend to. We do have a lot on our plate now, don't we?"

Remus and Sirius bid him farewell, leaving to head to their new chambers, Sirius practically skipping.

Dumbledore leaned back in his high backed chair and massaged his temples. This was not something he had planned for. He hadn't even known that creature blood ran in the Potter line. If Voldemort got his hands on this information, Harry would be in even greater danger than he was in now. The Dark Lord would exploit Harry's every weakness until he had the boy in his clutches. While he hated to judge, he knew how close the Malfoys were to the Dark Lord. If the two boys mated, it would be a simple matter for Voldemort to capture Draco, thus making Harry follow as he would not be able to stand being away from his Dominant.

He, very unfortunately, was caught between a rock and a hard place, as the muggles liked to say. If he allowed Draco to mate with Harry, it was most definetly put Harry in an undeniable amount of danger. On the other hand, if he were to try and prevent the mating, that would not only destroy Draco, but leave Harry very vulnerable. Voldemort had a handful of dark creatures on his side, most of which were Dominants. He could send one to claim Harry, and then the boy would have no choice but to follow his Dominant, however unwillingly, into the dark.

It seemed that his only option at this point was to wait and see what came of this mess.

**OoO**

Reinhart pulled back the covers, uncovering the rest of Harry's body. His pajamas consisted of a thin shirt and shorts that revealed a delicious amount of pale thigh. He licked his lips, practically drooling as Harry shifted and his shirt hiked up, exposing a strip of his flat stomach.

The taller boy's hands itched to rip off all those pesky clothes and take in the gorgeous body that was currently hidden from him. God, the boy was perfect. . .Well, nearly perfect. In the morning, after he came into his inheritance, he would be flawless.

It made him shiver to think that if he woke Harry up and ordered it, the boy would be on his hands and knees in seconds, presenting himself to Reinhart without any hesitation. At this delicate stage, the boy would be very vulnerable to his dominance. Harry would do anything he wanted if he only asked.

He grew even harder at the thought of putting the beautiful boy into all sorts of positions and just slamming into him, taking Harry again and again. Reinhart dug his claws into the edge of the bed, breathing hard and struggling to control himself. He could imagine the sounds Harry would make, the way he would feel around his cock. How very, very _tight _he would be.

A growl tore from his throat, his whole body nearly shaking with lust. And Harry just lay there, so pure and innocent, having no idea what he was doing to the creature beside him.

Reinhart's kind was a very sexual species. While they ate regular food, they really feed off of sex; off the moans, the screams, and the pleasure of their partners. Depending on the amount of magic their conquest possessed, the total power they gained varied. He'd had sex with many, many boys. Back in America, he had hit up the gay bars so often they had given him his own room to where he could take his partners. He had fucked lots of sexy, beautiful looking boys.

But he had never, ever wanted someone as much as he wanted Harry Potter.

The obsession had started simply enough. He had been at his old school, sitting in his History of Magic class and flipping through a magazine he had stolen from a bunch of giggling girls in the back of the room. It was a stereotypical teenager girl magazine, pink and filled with articles that ranged from boring to painfully stupid. But he was bored- as their teacher was nearly as old as the history she was teaching-so he continued.

It wasn't until he happened upon the "Famous Hotties" page that he paused. He had never seen a picture of Harry Potter before. He had heard of him, of course. Even in America the boy was a legend. But he had no idea what he looked like.

He had stared obsessively at the picture of Harry, who was blushing slightly and looked like he had been caught off guard. He drank in the flushed cheeks, lithe body, and stunning eyes. And, when the photo turned around to show Harry's backside, drooled over the boy's firm, plump ass. He had been hard in an instant.

Ever since then he had sworn he would one day bed the boy, encouraging his dream every time he stared at the photos he had begun to collect. He wanted him more than anything. Every time he was having sex he imagined it was Harry under him, mewling in pleasure and writhing.

Harry being a Submissive Veela was just icing on the cake. It was now in his very nature to submit to a Dominant, which would make it all the easier for Reinhart to take him. Harry's Veela would happily react to his Dominance, encouraging Harry to give himself over. Not to mention that fact that Veelas were stunningly beautiful, went into heat, and were very, very powerful.

He had never been with one before, as Veelas were rather rare in America, much preferring the European climate. But he had heard stories and watched a healthy amount of porn. He knew that sex with a Veela could be unbelievable. It was something he definitely wanted.

And if that Veela was also Harry Potter, the boy who he had been dying to dominate forever? That was just brilliant. Two sexual fantasies out of the way with one go.

Once he had managed to calm the beast inside him, and that unbearable lust died down somewhat, he reached out, brushing back those ebony locks from Harry's forehead. The legendary scar stood out starkly against the porcelain skin, but instead of disfiguring him, it made him even more beautiful. Reinhart pressed his lips to that scar, feeling the dark magic that radiated from it, hinting at the power inside the tiny body.

It was rather uncommon for his kind to have mates, but not unheard of. It was very difficult to find someone who could satisfy their nearly endless sex drive and their lust for power. Nearly impossible, in fact. They would have to be perfect, or near so, to fit the requirements. While they did sometimes get in relationships, they had to be open relationships, because sex was a necessity and most could not hold up.

But Harry. . .Harry was something else entirely. He was sexy, beautiful, powerful, and, from the brief conversation that they had on the train, smart and funny. Reinhart didn't think he would ever get tired of owning Harry's amazing body. The boy's magic was strong and immense, lingering teasingly just beneath the surface, begging to be let free.

Making Harry his mate was something he would consider. But he had other things on his plate as well. His father's job, for instance. He had to make sure it stuck. When he learned they were moving to Britain, he was ecstatic for more than one reason. The idea that he could possibly see his obsession in person had him nearly bursting with anticipation. He knew that if he could meet Harry Potter, he could easily seduce the boy. He was the very definition of charming.

His father was unaware of what he was. believed, along with most of his family, that he was a perfectly normal, kind, and _straight _wizard. He put up the innocent angel act around all of them. It usually got him what he wanted. He had asked to attend Hogwarts and his father had happily agreed, noting that there were plenty of fine girls there for him, unlike _'that Durmstrang school, probably full off queers'_. He decided not to correct his father by mentioning that the boys at Durmstrang could rip him a new one in three seconds flat and not even flinch. He let his homophobic father think whatever he wanted.

Only his Uncle Blake knew. Only he knew about Reinhart's condition, as it was something they had in common. He would choose his uncle over his parents without so much as a second of hesitation. While it should have been weird, taking his uncle with him to gay bars had been quite enjoyable. The man knew how to have a good time and his smooth voice coupled with incredible charm had the boys nearly cumming themselves to be with him. His uncle had taught Reinhart all he knew, taking the boy under his wing and guiding him in the ways of power and sex.

Uncle Blake knew of his obsession with Harry, and actually helped it along by convincing Reinhart's father that moving to Britain was definitely the best career move. He'd found them a house, signed Reinhart up for Hogwarts, and gotten everything he needed for his new school. He had been there in the office when he'd been sorted, discussed a few things with Dumbledore on his behalf, and made sure that the old headmaster knew nothing about what he was.

And all of it had been worth it. Now he had the chance to finally make his dreams of taking the boy who lived finally come true. And, with luck, he might even have the opportunity to own his very own submissive Veela.

There was really only one thing standing in his way. That imbecilic, stuck-up, spoiled, annoying little prick named Draco Malfoy. A Veela who thought he was the best thing to ever grace the Earth. Who thought he actually had a chance of getting with Harry, though it was clear he had no idea how to handle a submissive. Reinhart had already proved that he was superior. He was clearly a stronger Dominant. Malfoy could bitch and whine about fate chosen mates all he wanted, it wasn't going to help. The blonde was weak in comparison, and would lose no matter what. He'd heard all about the Malfoys. They waved their money around like it was nothing, using said money to put down others to elevate their own status.

But he needn't worry about the idiotic boy too much. He was barely a threat. From what he had seen, there was obviously bad blood between him and Harry, something that could not be overcome easily. Malfoy was weak, emotional, and much too arrogant. Harry deserved so much better.

No, what he needed to watch out for were other Dominants. There were bound to be a few at Hogwarts, of various different species. The second a new Submissive was revealed, they would be all over Harry, and that just wouldn't do. Nobody was taking his prize. Not when he was so close.

God, it was such a tempting thought to take the boy right there at that very moment. Wake Harry up, exert his dominance until he spread his legs, and then take him, nice and hard, until he was satisfied. _He wouldn't stop me, _Reinhart thought, licking his lips as he trailed his eyes down Harry's body. _He couldn't stop me._

He shook his head again. Where would be the fun in that? The chase was the best part. If he just fucked Harry now, all his plans would fall flat. He could woo that boy first, make Harry fall for him, defeat that Malfoy asshole, and then take what he had rightfully earned. That was more in his nature. It would make the victory sex all the sweeter and all the more fulfilling.

He would take his time. Use his charm and various skills to slowly coax those lovely legs open. After all, Harry wasn't just another conquest. He was special, and should be treated as such.

_But just look at him_, the darker side of him whispered in his mind, heavy with lust. _You could have that sexy little body right now. Throw those long legs over your shoulders and just pound into him until he's screaming your name. You've been waiting so very long…_

_If I took him now, I would only be able to do so once, maybe twice before the other boys came back and I was forced to leave. _He reasoned with himself. _Besides, I don't want to damage him like that. He's much too precious. _

_A little pain won't hurt him. He might even like it. And after you had your way with him, you could simply leave and take him with you. Those wards won't be able to stop you. You'll be gone before they could begin to realize what happened. You can claim him and he'll be yours. All yours. He can't leave his Dominant. You could have him whenever you liked. When the time comes, he'll be nice and fertile. Can you imagine his stomach big and round, full of your children? Powerful, powerful children._

He reached out a shaky hand and placed it on Harry's flat stomach. The boy squirmed a bit, but did not wake. Reinhart gently rubbed his hand over the skin, almost reverently, picturing it stretched full of his young. A happy purr slipped from his lips. Harry would look so beautiful as a mother.

No matter how tempting that was, he would have to wait. _If I simply kidnapped him, people would come looking. They'd try to take him from me. Take what was mine. But if I took my time, made him fall for me, made him want me, then he would go willingly and no one would try stopping me. Raping him would only send him away. I would be locked up and he would run into Malfoy's incapable arms. I can't let that happen. He's mine. I just have to wait. Slowly but surely, he'll come to me._

The other voice fell silent.

"C-Chris…?"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I recently got my computer fixed after having to save money up forever to do so, and I really just wanted to update something. I promise the next chapter will be longer and have a lot more information. I will be updating a lot over the Winter Break, promise :D**

**Also, I realized I made a mistake last chapter. When Reinhart and Draco kissed, Reinhart said that their Veelas were rebelling against it. This is a mistake that I intend to fix soon. Reinhart is not a veela. But keep trying to guess what he is. It'll be really cool to see if you guys can figure it out:)**

**So again, please forgive for the shortness of the chapter, but I promise to write more as soon as I can. I will also be updating Hidden Talents and possibly Black Betrayals soon.**


End file.
